My Lover's Gone
by evyfleur
Summary: Ginny has lost her one true love. But it has a happy ending! A short, one-chapter song-fic, song taken from Dido. I hope you all like it, please read and review!!! For those of you who have already read this, it's just put in a different format.


**My Lover's Gone**

**A/n: Hello, everyone! I hope you like this! I am more accustomed to writing Ron and Hermione fics, so I thought I'd make a change. Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: The song belongs to Dido, the characters to J.K.Rowling, and the plot to *smiles* me! And don't even try messing with me, Warner Brothers, I can get vicious.**

            Ginny gazed out her window, forlornly. She shed the same tears every day since it had happened. On the sea outside, a storm was brewing, and the gray-blue waves crashed violently on the sandy shore. 

_My lover's gone,_

_His boots no longer by my door,_

            The strange absence in the house filled her with dread, hopelessness. His cloak and shoes were missing, as was most of her heart. She couldn't believe it; she couldn't let go of him. It was impossible.

_He left at dawn,_

_And as I slept I felt him go,_

It was only going to be a trip with the Ministry. The last trip, he said. At that time, he didn't know how ironically accurate he had been. Another tear slid down her cheek, but she didn't feel it. All of the feelings and emotions she once had, except for anger and confusion, and fear, had left her, when they told her what had happened.

_Returns no more,_

_I will not watch the ocean._

            He had left in a ship. It had been so long. Finally, they showed up at her door, and told her the news she had feared to hear. He was dead. She couldn't believe them, though she told herself over and over they were right, he was gone, she just couldn't get rid of the pit filled with longing and hope, buried under the devastation.

_My lover's gone,_

_No earthly ships will ever_

_Bring him home again._

            The wind blew at her, and the rain beat down harshly, as she walked over the beach again. Her bright red hair whipped around her face, and she held it fast in her hand. The other hand held her sandals. The sand rubbed uncomfortably on her feet, and between her toes. The bitter sobs couldn't be distinguished from the wailing of the hurricane approaching her quickly.

_Bring him home again._

            Dreams tormented her during the day. She couldn't help but imagining his happy face, his untidy black hair, and emerald eyes as he walked in the door as though he had never left. Nightmares threatened her at night, when she slept, tossing and turning more than the water twenty feet from her house. She looked out at the ocean wearily, and cried once again. She sank to her knees. "Harry," she whispered, pulling her cold, wet cloak more tightly around her. "Harry! Come back! Harry!" She shouted, and collapsed completely on the course sand, pounding it with her fists.

_My lover's gone,_

_I know that kiss will be my last,_

            A memory found its way to the front of her consciousness, as she rested in the puddle, the flow of the saltwater, blending with her own. It was the day Harry had confessed his love for her, vowed to her, kissed her. They swore that they'd never be apart from each other again, but now Ginny felt her heart was split asunder. She would die here, and it didn't matter.

_No more his song,_

_The tune upon his lips has passed._

            She was losing her mind. His voice seemed to cry to her; it was so far away. But he couldn't be, could he? She slowly raised her head. She could see no one through the mist and gloom, which clouded her vision so completely. Mad, that's what she had become. That voice filled her ears, filled her whole being. She shuddered as she heard it again; she wanted it to be real. "Ginny," it called to her, with the wolfish, howling wind. She sang back to it, out to the ocean, softly at first…

"I sing alone

While I watch the ocean,

My lover's gone,

No earthly ships will ever

Bring him home

Again."

            The words stung in the void of her heart, made her feel empty, she needed him back. Raising her head to the oppressive clouds, she screamed back at them, "BRING HIM HOME AGAIN! BRING HIM HOME! HARRY! Harry, I love you, I love you…Harry, come back," she said, falling into weak, wild weeping. She covered her face and eyes with her hands, and her body shook with sorrow. 

Then, somehow, a peace came to her. The storm still blew. Her cloak slipped from her shoulders and was carried away, coldness bit her fingers, her limbs, her nose and ears, but she didn't feel so wrong. It was as if the missing part of her had crept back in. And then the voice repeated, more near, more quiet, perfectly heard over the torrents of wind and rain,

"Ginny."

She released her sandals, and they fell with a thud beside her. It was him. Ginny turned to see Harry standing there, his clothes torn, his hair messed by the tossing on sea. His green eyes were focused on her. On her, Ginny. He looked alive, half-wasted, pale, but alive. He smiled. She shut her eyes tightly, and opened them again. He was still there. Now she didn't care. She didn't care whether it was an illusion of her decaying mind, or if it was really him. 

Running, she embraced him with all the strength she had left in her. With an inexpressible gratitude, commitment, she pressed her lips against his. He held her to him in a grip so firm, so full of love, Ginny felt whole again. He slipped his fingers through hers, and she could feel the cold edge of his wedding ring against her skin. She kissed him again, and placed her cheek gently against his. And smiled. 

"I'll never leave again, Gin." 

_~Evyfleur_


End file.
